Rain
by Jessica Kemp
Summary: No one really knew when Locke went crazy.


Title: Notice the Rain Disclaimer: NOT Mine. YET.  
Summary: WARNING WARNING WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PARADISE LOST OR HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS. THIS IS KINDA DISTURBNING IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT THEN DONT READ I DO NOT NEED FLAMES. THEY BURN. No one really new when Locke went crazy.Maybe it was a disease maybe it was from stress or maybe it was the damn island, but it happened.

No one really new when Locke went crazy. Maybe it was a disease maybe it was from stress or maybe it was the damn island, but it happened. He kept to himself mostly and never really bothered anyone. So yeah no one noticed. Boone noticed that Locke was different but threw it off for nothing.

He never really noticed that everytime Locke would catch or kill something he would get a glint in his eye and a smile on his face. And scince he wasn't paying attention he didn't notice that when Locke was skinning the boar he cut deeper then normal and didnt notice how he enjoyed the sickening splurg noises coming from it.

And no one was around when Locke sucked the blood off his finger enjoying it's taste. But sooner or later Boone noticed. The more time Boone and Locke spent together the more he noticed the glint the smirk and the other evil pleasures Locke got. Deciding to discuss it with Locke was his mistake.

See Boone was the first to disapear. No one really hear anything because Locke had killed him quick slicing his head off with a clean stroke. Locke was a hunter. It was in his blood so after he killed Boone he did what came naturally. He skinned him and gutted him and choped off anything indicating it was Boone.

He burried the parts in a patch of trees and took the rest back. No one really noticed that Boone was gone that night. Everyone was just thankfull for meat other than fish. No one noticed Boone was missing save Shannon who did'nt care because she was mad at him.  
But eventually someone noticed about a day or two after all the meat was gone someone asked where Boone was. John really didnt know her name it was something like Jill or something, but he asked her to come look for Boone with him. The girl had been relunctunt but had come anyways.

Thats when Locke got creative. He gagged her and took one of his knifes. Knowing he was far away from other's and that she couldnt scream. He slowly inserted the tip off the knife into her eye let it slide in and watched as blood trinkled down the front of her shirt and dripp on the ground.

Slipping his knife out he replaced it with his finger sliding it in and wiggling it around. He pulled out his finger and relished in the sickening gaze that her good eye gave as he inserted his finger in his mouth and sucked the blood clean. He smiled a wide sickening grin and jabed the tip of the knife into her head sliding it down to so it made a cut from her forehead to her chin.

The girls eyes was now dripping with blood and tears. Locke then drug his tounge over her cut and licked up the blood. Then he slit her throat and drank in her blood covering his hands with it enjoying the look and feel of the liquid in his fingers. He then burried her body close to Boones and cleaned himself off.

No one really noticed that they had slipped away and he guessed that the girl was alone. No one noticed. So he continued his thing he'd take someone who was alone off into the woods torture them. If it was a girl he would gut them while they were alive and watch them die slowly then after words he would use there corpses for pleasure and then bury them.

He would keep there intestens though. He'd wrap them around his other victims as if they were rope and he would enjoy there disgusted squeals as he slowly drained thier blood. He kept them with his knifes used them to strangel people and then once they were dead he would fornicate on there bodies. He was never caught doing it wich made him proud of his skills.

Someone knew. And Locke knew it was Sawyer knew Sawyer wouldn't tell.Knowing that unless Sawyer wanted everyone to know that him and Sayid had been fucking each other that he would keep it quiet. Sawyer knew Locke knew he knew what happened to Boone and those other people. And it disgusted him made him throw up at the thought of it. He might be fucked up but Sawyer would never do something like that.

But the way Locke looked at him let him no not to say anything so instead of sleeping in his shelter he slept in Sayid's. Didn't ask or anything just one night came and threw down someone's suitcase that held his stuff down and layed next to Sayid and they shared the airline pillow and blankets. The next day when Jack had come to ask Sayid something he had seen them Sawyer curled up in Sayid's arms head wrested against chest.

Jack didn't say anything just left it wasn't his place to judge. He started looking at them differently though and he noticed that they didn't fight but they sat closer and would often talk cival to each other. And Locke noticed too. Noticed the way Jack would stare at them and he'd stare at them himself. And after a while he'd have to kill something.

So one day he got Sun to follow him into the forest. He had listen to her try to understand whats going on. He had cut her right cheek and she had said please. That made Locke smile. He had killed her quickly out of sympathy. He didnt even rape her body. He just split her jugular vein open a drank her blood. Then he burried her body where the others were.

A week later he killd Jin and the dog. Thats when people started to notice. There had been 48 or so now there were 26. People had started to get scared. People were dissapearing left and right. One night someone stabed themselvs with lockes knife out of fear of 'what' was killing everybody. Two people killed them selvs the next day. Charlie had gone missing and was the found with all of the skin from his face peeled off and he had been guted. Locke had done that one himself which had cause several more suicides and 1 murder.

Only several people were left. Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Shannon, Michael, Walt, Hurley Locke Steve, Rose and some girl named Alice.

John realized that people were parring off. Jack and Kate were together but not very public. Shannon and Michael seemed to be doing stuff together and Hurly and Alice were very close. No one was really public Especially Sawyer and Sayid who covered themselvs well. They still fought in front of everyone, but they did sleep with each other at night. No one noticed with all the deaths.

The sudden paring off left Locke boiling with fury. So one day he took Aice and Steve out and gutted them both. Didn't care who saw or noticed. He had basicly bathed himself in there blood until he was coverd in it. He liked the feel of the blood on his body and sucking it off his fingers as if it were icing on a cake.

He strangeld rose with her rosary the next day. Then chopped her up just like he had Boone and they had her for dinner and no one noticed. Just been glad for the meat and ate it. Hurley had missed Alice and was found a week later with out a head.

Shannon and Walt had been killed by a polar bear and Michael had killed himself soon after that. Now only Kate Sayid Sawyer and Jack were left. Sawyer one night had gathered everyone together while Locke was asleep and told them what he had been doing. That night they killed Locke in his sleep and burned his body.

2 months after that they had managed to cath some fish and get clean water. Kate had started talking in tounges talking about how she was a murderer again and that they were all going to hell. She had then imapled her self on one of Lockes knifes and died instantly. Jack had slowly gone into denial calling out Kate in the middle of the night. One day he had tried to kill himself but Sayid and Sawyer tried to wrestle the knife away from Jack but in the end Sayid got his stomach torn open and Jack had slit his own throat.

Sawyer and Sayid managed to get Sayid's stomach mended. They stayed in the caves mostly. It had started to rain a lot. Everyday it would rain more and more everyday the rain became murkier and darker almost like blood. They both decided that as soon as the rain let up they would search for the french woman. But day after day after day it got wetter and wetter. Sawyer really couldn't understand why it wouldn't stop raining. It should have given up days ao or at least stopped for at least awhile.

Even though they were stuck in the cave that didn't stop them from having a little fun. Sawyer kissed his way down Sayids chest watching the scar that was forming untill he made it to his loveres organ. Taking it into his mouth he began to pleasure him until he heard Sayid go into orgasm. He scooted back up to Sayid and laid his head down on his chest."Was it good for you too?" Sawyer asked with a smirk. Sayid just gave a small smile and they both fell asleep.

Later Sawyer woke up alone. He noticed it had stopped raining he went out side to find Sayid and noticed that something was hanging outside one of the caves. Getting a closer look he could tell it was Sayid. He dropped to his knees and began to cry. It started to rain again murky and almost blood like water.

And now Sawyer understood why it was so dark.

A/N disturbed? Disgustd? happy? feed back welcome. Oh and I have been told it sounds like Paradise Lost. I am not copying PARADISE LOST. That is a wonderfull fic much better than mine and this was inspired by it. I am sorry if this disturbed you or if you thought I stole this from the author of Paradise Lost She/He is a wonderfull writer and I do not want to steal from her. That would be fucking with her work. So please though no one here has said it yet my friends on other sites have. I AM SORRY IF YOU THINK THAT.

- Jessica Kemp 


End file.
